


Loose lips (sink ships)

by Ao3G (orphan_account)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Drama, F/F, a lot of talking about their issues, cheetah waverly, im not sure how to tag this, sorry party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ao3G
Summary: This is Officer Haught. I’m busy at the moment. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.“Nicole, I know I messed up. I understand if you don’t want… anymore. Can we please talk? I just –” Waverly’s voice cracked. “just really need to know you’re okay. Call me back?”or the one where drunk Wynonna tells Nicole about the kissor the sorry party minus the hats





	Loose lips (sink ships)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since 2x11 and it would NOT leave me alone so I wrote it out so I could focus on real life. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I obvs don't own Wynonna Earp and any of its characters.

It takes Wynonna precisely a week before she cracks open a bottle of whiskey.

It was one of those moments of calm after the storm. She did manage to slaughter 16 revenants in one go. The rest were hiding and trying to get as far from Purgatory as the Ghost River Triangle borders would allow. Wynonna downs shot after shot. It was hard. After the pregnancy and the baby, especially the baby, and having to give her up. And, in true Earp fashion, in the face of great trouble, Wynonna drinks. The brief hiatus from drinking due to the pregnancy must have already affected her tolerance for alcohol because she could already feel the familiar buzz from the alcohol.

This is how Nicole finds her in Shorty’s.

Alone, with a more than half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

“Haught-damn, h-hey! Shorty’s isn’t open yet but I’ll let you have some of this hooch,” Wynonna pours her a shot.

Nicole looks at the glass apprehensively. She had not touched a drink since the Pussy Willows fiasco. Hangovers tended to be a great deterrent for drunkenness. “Are you sure you’re okay to drink, Wynonna? Alcohol and painkillers are not a good combination.”

“Just let me enjoy this okay Haught? Didn’t take them, throws my aim off.”

“And drinking doesn’t?” Nicole whispers under her breath. Louder she says, “So, where’s everybody? Nedley’s starting to get restless without happy hour.”

The place has not opened to the public after the baby Earp birth and revenant attack. Shorty’s was a mess, broken bottles, chairs, and tables, bullet holes on the floor, some revenant blood, and a broken window.

“Waverly went somewhere with Dolls and Jeremy. BBD business. Doc’s… somewhere.” Wynonna knocks back a shot. “I’m just here to enjoy the booze.”

Nicole nods. That explains the text she got from Waverly telling her to look out for Wynonna. She understood, it had been only a week since the birth. Wynonna was not 100% okay yet. But what about…

“Where’s Rosita?”

Wynonna takes another shot of whiskey. “Probably hiding. I told her I’d find her and send her to hell.”

“Wait, what?”

Wynonna pours herself another shot. “Yep. Waverly didn’t tell you? Boobs McRevenant tried to take the baby as I was giving birth.” Wynonna makes a face, “Bitch hit Waverly on the head, punched me, and tried to kill Waverly.”

“She did _what_?”

“It’s fine, Waverly shot her with Peacemaker.”

Waverly shot Rosita with Peacemaker? Rosita tried to take the baby and kill the Earps? Waverly never did tell her how she got that cut on her lip. Waverly could shoot _Peacemaker_? Nicole sat there trying to process the all information.

Wynonna gets up to the shelves and tries to open another bottle. “Hey, open this one for me Haught?”

“O-kay, Wynonna, I think you’ve had enough to drink. Let me drive you to the homestead? Waverly’s coming back anytime soon now.” Nicole takes the bottle and places it back on the shelf.

“Boo. Don’t be such a buzz kill Haught.” Wynonna takes Nicole’s untouched shot of whiskey from the counter and hands it to Nicole. “Drink. Can’t let it go to waste.”

“I’m just worried about you, Wynonna.” Nicole sighs before downing the shot to just to humor Wynonna.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. It was a trait of Nicole’s that infuriated her. But it also made her a good person and a good match for Waverly. Nicole cared about everyone, especially Waverly, and to some extent, Wynonna mused, herself as well. It made Nicole family, and family looked out for each other.

“You’re a walking bumper sticker, Haught.” Nicole grins at the sentiment, remembering the first night she drank with Wynonna. “Sure, whatever. I’m too drunk to drive the truck home anyway.” Wynonna walks towards the door. “You care too much, Haught.”

“I mean, you even care about _Rosita_ , ugh. Didn’t Waverly cheat on you with her?”

Nicole stops walking and wonders it that shot of whiskey was enough to get her drunk. There is a light buzz in her ears and she feels a bit light headed. “Waverly… cheated on me?” It comes out stilted and wrong on her tongue.

Wynonna pauses, “Yeah, Rosita, she kissed her. Oh, you haven’t talked about – oh, shit.”

Oh shit indeed.

 

* * *

 

Its late when Waverly arrives at the homestead.

It smells heavily of whiskey and the sight that greets her is one she hasn’t seen in a long time. Wynonna, curled up on the couch, hair a tangled mess, hugging a freshly opened bottle of Jack Daniels. Her jacket thrown haphazardly on the floor with a bunch of the throw pillows. One of her boots still unlaced but on her foot after a half hearted attempt at removing them.

“Wynonna…” Waverly reaches for the bottle of whiskey and puts it aside. She then swiftly and efficiently takes off Wynonna’s boot. “Are you okay?” Wynonna has been off kilter ever since she had to give up Alice.

“Waverly, baby girl,” Wynonna sits up and takes Waverly’s hands into her own. “I think I said something bad to Nicole.”

Waverly sighs. Drunk Wynonna had never been known for her tact. But Nicole was one of the more understanding citizens of Purgatory. “Wynonna, I’m sure its fine. Nicole-

“I told her you cheated on her. With Rosita.”

Waverly’s eyes widens.  “No. You didn’t.” She had been meaning to talk to Nicole about it. But with everything… She wanted it to come from her.

“I thought you guys already talked about it and she was going asking about Rosita and shit, I’m so sorry, Waves.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly had been trying to contact Nicole since the night before. But Nicole wasn’t answering her texts or calls.

_Hey, it’s me._

_Text me when you’re free?_

_Nicole, I really need to talk to you._

_I’m sorry, I should have told you._

_Can we please talk?_

She looked for her in police department but Nedley had told her that Nicole asked for a leave for the week because of some business in the big city and Nicole’s house was empty. Waverly, paced the BBD HQ. It wasn’t like Nicole to disappear without a word. She knew, logically, that Nicole could handle herself. And if a revenant had somehow gotten hold of her there would’ve been a ransom note by now.

Waverly tried Nicole’s number again. Her phone rang.

_This is Officer Haught. I’m busy at the moment. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._

Voicemail.

“C’mon, Nicole. Please pick up.”

_This is Officer Haught. I’m busy at the moment. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._

Voicemail again.

Waverly sighed. Waiting was terrible. A surge of guilt went through her. She had ignored Nicole for days. It had only been less than a day, the anxiety was already killing her.

_This is Officer Haught. I’m busy at the moment. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._

“Hey, um. It’s me. Waverly. I know Wynonna told you… Can we talk? Please? Call me back when you get this.”

 

* * *

 

There is no reply from Nicole when Waverly checks her phone three hours later.

 

* * *

 

_Nicole please._

_I know I should’ve told you. I’m sorry._

_Please pick up?_

_I’m sorry._

_Please. Can we just talk?_

_I wanted to tell you, I swear._

_Please. Talk to me?_

 

* * *

 

Waverly was exhausted. Not knowing about Nicole exhausted her. It had been two days now with no word from Nicole. They never went a day without texting each other, and now they Nicole wasn’t talking to her. Waverly could understand why. She was in the wrong this time and she messed up really bad.

_This is Officer Haught. I’m busy at the moment. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._

“Nicole, I know I messed up. I understand if you don’t want… anymore. Can we please talk? I just –” Waverly’s voice cracked. “just really need to know you’re okay. Call me back?”

This was the same pain she put Nicole through and she sent her that nasty text. She made a note to apologize for that. It hurt to be ignored like this. Not knowing. The wait was torture. Too many people have left Waverly, her mother, her father, Wynonna, Champ never stayed loyal to her. Now, a few days after they’d sent her niece far, far away, she wonders if she had driven Nicole away, wonders if she would have to experience another loss.

A few moments later, Waverly’s phone buzzed,

“I just need some time. I’m fine.”

The heavy feeling in her chest lightening a little upon knowing Nicole wasn’t in any danger. Tears finally started flowing from Waverly’s eyes, both from relief and exhaustion. Nicole may be fine but Waverly was anything but.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since Waverly had last heard from Nicole.

Waverly picks up her phone to dial Nicole’s number. Just to hear her voice from the voicemail.

The phone rings. And rings. And rings.

Then Nicole picks up.

 

* * *

 

 “Hey.”

Nicole doesn’t speak, but Waverly can hear her breathing on the other line.

“Nicole, please, I know I messed up and I should have told you and I’m so, so –

“Waverly, stop.”

Waverly can feel tears prickle behind her eyelids. This is it. This is how it ends.

“I’m coming home today. Can you come over at my place at 8?”

Waverly nods, then realizing Nicole can’t see her, “Yes. I’ll be there.”

“Good. Okay, I’ll see you later.”

 

* * *

 

When Waverly arrives at Nicole’s house she expects a break up, her things already in a shoe box packed neatly away, and Nicole telling her that she never wanted to see her again. Waverly walks up the snowed in driveway up to Nicole’s porch as slowly as possible, for once not minding the cold, both dreading and trying to put off the inevitable. Waverly knocks on the door, no longer feeling like she had the right to use the key Nicole had given her awhile back.

“Waves?” Nicole opened the door for her. “Waves, you’re freezing! Come inside.” Nicole led her to the couch and covered her in layers of blankets. “I’ll be right back okay?” There was a fire smoldering in the fireplace, some folders, two glasses and a bottle of wine, and a box of vanilla dipped donuts on the coffee table – her favorite.

“I wasn’t able to make hats but it’s a time as good as any to have our sorry party?” Nicole holds up 2 cups of hot chocolate. “I put in some Irish cream in it? Is that okay?” Waverly gingerly holds the hot mug between her hands.

“Got any room under there for me Earp?” Waverly scoots to give way for Nicole. Nicole flops down beside her under the blankets. “Are you still cold?” Nicole tucks Waverly under her arm and pulls her close. Waverly doesn’t know how to feel. Somehow she feels like Nicole should be screaming at her right now. Not this closeness, or this silence. In some ways, the silence feels much heavier.

“I cheated on you. I’m a cheater. You shouldn’t be nice to me, scream at me or something.”

Nicole gives Waverly a soft smile. “Waves, I think you’ve been dating too many shitheads.” They fall into a quiet again, the fire crackling in the background the only sound filling the room. “I don’t think screaming will help either. Why don’t we just… talk? I don’t want to fight anymore.”

“I’ll start. I’m sorry, for hiding the DNA test.” Nicole looked at the fire, her bright red-orange hair glowing in the firelight. “I wasn’t trying to control you. That wasn’t my intention. I opened it by accident. At the station. The envelope wasn’t labeled when it came in. Someone placed it on my desk. I thought it was just some case files.

I just… I didn’t know how to break it to you, Waverly. I’m sorry I lied to you. I promise you I wasn’t trying to be controlling. I’m sorry if I was. I should have told –”

Waverly nodded. “Okay. It’s okay. I forgive you, Nicole. And yeah, you should have told me. Its okay now, alright?”

Waverly takes Nicole’s hands into her own. Her palms were riddled with calluses from her training from the academy. “Nicole…

Its my turn to apologize. I’m sorry for ignoring you for so long and for that horrible, nasty message.” Nicole looked away, a flash of hurt on her face. “I’m so, so, sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said. I swear.”

“Is it – did you… you kissed Rosita.”

“And I regret it. I swear. The moment I did it, I knew it wasn’t right, I’m so, so, sorry. I was just mad, and – and frustrated, and I just…” Waverly tugged at her hair in frustration. “I was just stupid, and being petty, and it was a stupid, impulsive thing to do and I have no excuse. What I did was wrong and I’m so sorry.”

Waverly’s heart sank at Nicole’s silence. “Nicole… I understand if you don’t want to do this with me a-a-anymore.” Waverly’s voice cracked. “If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I—“

“We all do stupid things.” Nicole wipes the tears that fall from Waverly’s eyes. “I get that. I’m still mad. But I get it. We all make mistakes.”

“It still doesn’t make this okay! You shouldn’t forgive me so easily.”

“I know it doesn’t. I’ve thought about this a lot. I know what I can forgive and what I can’t forgive, Waverly. Do you want to kiss Rosita?” Waverly shook her head. “Are you going to do it again?” Waverly shook her head again. “Do you want to be with Rosita?”

“No, Nicole. I just want you.”

Nicole gives Waverly a small smile before reaching out to give her a light kiss on the forehead. “Then, I think I can forgive you this time. We all do stupid things. It’s just a matter of not repeating them.”

Waverly gives Nicole a teary smile before reaching over to give her a gentle peck, “Thank you.”

Nicole reaches out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Waverly’s ear. “Speaking of stupid things…” Waverly laughs, “You’re gonna tell me how you got into a Vegas wedding, Officer Haught?”

“Shae and I, we met when I went rock climbing in Vegas. It was off-season then, and there weren’t many climbers. We just hit it off, I guess,” Nicole mused. “Then we went to a Britney Spears live concert, had too many shots of tequila.

Then when we woke up the next day, we were already married. I don’t even remember much of that night, you know. It was like this giant blur.”

Waverly gently squeezes her hand and gives her a smile as if to say ‘go on’. Nicole sighs deeply, she’s never talked about this to anyone, preferring to just let the memory fade in the back of her mind.

“We couldn’t get annulled because the marriage was consummated. And I was 22, I didn’t want to be a statistic, so we tried y’know? For a year or so we tried.

It was bad. I think I loved her at some point. But we just… Didn’t work out. Too many problems. We didn’t understand each other. At some point, it was just… too tiring to try and stick it out when we knew we weren’t going to work out.”

At this point, Nicole opens the bottle of wine and pours herself a drink. She makes a face as the liquid lightly burns at her throat. “We filed for a divorce. Divorce takes awhile and there was a separation clause, 12 months. I’d graduated from the academy. Nedley offered me a job here, in Purgatory… And now, here we are.”

Nicole rests her head on Waverly’s shoulder, the angle a bit awkward due to their height difference. “I met you and I didn’t expect us to get serious so fast. I wanted to tell you. It’s just…”

“So many things happened. The possession, Wynonna’s pregnancy, the DNA test…”

“It just wasn’t– I couldn’t find the right time.”

Waverly nodded. “Why can’t everyone just… stand still for one friggin minute.”

“Waverly, I wanted you to be the first one to know.” Nicole flipped open one of the folders. Inside were the divorce papers signed and approved by a judge in Calgary. “I went to the city to finalize my divorce with Shae.”

“And,” Nicole pulled out another file and a pen. “I got this.”

It was a Power of Attorney for Personal Care.

“I had Nedley and Loonie sign as the witnesses.” Nicole pauses. “I hope we’ll never have to use this but, just in case something happens. I want to list you as my next of kin. If that’s okay with you.”

Waverly can feel her eyes burn with tears at the gesture. She traces the bite-shaped scar on Nicole’s wrist, remembering watching her slowly die from the Widow’s poison. “Of course. Thank you.” Nicole grins and Waverly reaches out to give her a soft kiss.

“Hey, um, do you want donuts? I got the vanilla ones, I know they’re your favorite.” Nicole reaches over to the box of donuts.

Only to be stopped by Waverly.

“Nicole.” Waverly was looking at her intensely. The orange firelight highlighting her bright hair, the muted light dancing across Nicole’s fair skin, slightly accentuating the scars on the left of her eye. She was so beautiful in Waverly’s eyes. “Can we just stay like this?”

Nicole drapes her arm over Waverly’s shoulders. “Sure, Waverly. Anything you want.”

Later on, they can talk about where they’ll go from here. Plan trips to the ocean, India, Paris, anywhere outside the ghost river triangle. They’ll talk about how Waverly misses her niece and plan a vacation with Wynonna and Doc to visit her in Hawaii. They’ll talk about Nicole’s parents and her trip to the city. They’ll talk about Waverly’s DNA results and Peacemaker and all that it means. But for now, cocooned under 4 layers of blankets, her favorite bonus blanky’s vanilla scented shampoo permeating her senses, Waverly was content.

And for a moment, the world stood still.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I think this is only dialogue heavy fic i've written so i super struggled with getting the characters to sound like themselves. I hope its okay.  
> 2\. Feel free to shoot me a message about the fic! :D  
> 3\. I don't know how the amazeballs fanfic writers do this like legit this 3k word fic took me hours and hours to write so shout out to all those amazeballs writers who update on a weekly or bi-weekly basis or monthly basis or if you regularly update cause you guys are amaziiiing and you give me life.  
> 4\. If anyone wants to talk to me about Wynonna Earp cause i'm still fucking reeling from the finale shoot me a message on tumblr!: https://literallylitteringlara.tumblr.com/  
> 5\. This was kinda super rushed and unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and please go easy on me.  
> 6\. I have no idea how divorce works. I live in a country that does not have divorce and has a different system of kin succession so all this law talk is from a 5 minute google search just for the sake of the fic lets assume its how it works hahaha


End file.
